We'll Survive Together
by Sassy Percabeth
Summary: Thalia has a new mission from Artemis- to kill a savage beast that was supposed to be extinct. On the other hand, somebody had gotten control of Nico's shadow-travelling. Their paths are entwined in the Amazon rainforest, where treachery awaits them. They are lost without help, so they can only survive together... Was this all planned out? Who is behind this?
1. Chapter 1

**This is for 'Thalico with a side of Percabeth' by Rainidaze, and I will try to update as soon as possible, so please R&R! No flames please!**

Thalia POV

Artemis bekoned me to her private tent. What could be so important? I wondered. The hunters were camping tonight, and each of them were settimg up their tent expertly. I dropped my equipment and walked in her tent. There was a dim-light candle casting a shadow across Artemis's ghostly face. It reminded me of the first time I consulted the oracle back at camp-I was missing Camp already.

"How may I help you, milady?" I asked politely, worried about her safety-ness. Artemis took a look at my concerned face and she smiled.

"It's not a war, Thalia," she chided. Her smile diappeared. "It's just that, I was tracking a killer in the Amazon Rainforest. It is a white saber-tooth tiger," I flinched, and flashed her an incerdious look.

"Isn't t-that extinct?" I spluttered, a little scared. Was Artemis _joking?!_

"I thought so," Artemis frowned. "Until I saw it with my own eyes. It had killed even drakons." I visually paled. "And I need you to hunt it down." I paled further.

"Why me?" I knit my eyebrows in frustration.

Artemis smiled tiredly. "The summer solistice is coming up, Thalia. The hunters are needed at camp. Besides, you are my best lieutenant."

I gulped. A chance to go back to camp and visit my old friends, or go on a death mission with a killer? I wanted to object, but Artemis left me no choice. Besides, I needed to protect her.

"Fine," I said glumly. "I accept."

Artemis smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you, Thalia. Is tomorrow a good time for you to begin your hunt?"

I nodded awkwardly.

"Then that's settled. You will set off to the Amazon Rainforest tomorrow, confirmed? I have a feeling you will succeed." She added. I started to slip away, but froze midway.

"_Amazon Rainforest?!"_ I asked incrediously.

"Yes," Artemis's tone was full of hatred. "I hate it. But the worst tings in life are always free, right?"

I paused and looked at her, and my eyes were glass.

"Thanks for the reassurance," I muttered. It hadn't meant to come out so bitter, but nevertheless, I slipped out the tent without another word.

Artemis's voice was muffled, but I was pretty sure she said, "Sleep tight. You have a big day ahead of you, lieutenant."

Yeah. A _really_ big day. I slipped under the covers, and soon sleep overcame me. And so did the nightmare...

* * *

_The Amazon Rainforest was dark, with a full moon's rays shining through the gaps of the trees. Crickets were croaking in the background, and there was something haunting about the voice. A silhouette of a guy no older than twelve was walking cautiously around the rainforest, cursing in a familiar language: Ancient Greek. _Why did you bring me here? _He spoke with resentment, and I felt a chill coming down my spine. I recognized that voice, but I couldn't put a finger on who it was. _Who are you? Why am I here? _The boy said, and swatted a swarm of bugs away. Suddenly a low growl came from nowhere, and my instincts told me it was the beast that I was supposed to hunt down. I wanted to yell, "Watch out!" but of course the dream was just a vision. The boy pulled out a long sword, and one word registered in my head: demigod. The boy was a demigod. The beast, as I expected, the saber-tooth tiger, but only a silhouette of it, crashed into the boy, but the boy had fast reflexes. As I watched them fight, I realized the boy was actually quite an expert. But in the end, the beast got hold of his ankle and sunk it's teeth into it. I winced in my mind, and the boy yelled out in agony. He stabbed his sword into the beast's neck, and it whimpered and ran off. The boy stood up and ran after it, wanting to finish it off; I couldn't blame him, I would do the same. But he stopped aburptly and clutched his throbbing ankle, sinking into the ground. I wanted to rush into the scene and help the boy, but, of course, I couldn't. I just watched the whole fight, and had a sinking feeling it was all my fault. But there was something worse: the killer would be back for revenge._

* * *

Nico POV

I wiped the sweat off my brow, and I trudged down Half-Blood Hill. Half-way there, I collapsed. As I lied on the tickly grass, an all-to-familiar voice spoke.

"Tired after a day of shadow-travelling?" Percy snickered.

"You bet," I grumbled. "I barely have any energy to shadow-travel back to the Underworld."

Percy looked at me sideways. "I wonder if someone else can control your shadow-traveling?"

I facepalmed. "Your'e starting to sound like your girlfriend," I muttered. "And to answer your question, only Immortal's can control my shadow-travelling... I think." I frowned.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Yeah, probably-" I started, but a voice cut me off. _Oh, really? I didn't know that. _I froze. "Did you hear that?"

Percy tilted his head. "Hear what?"

_Then I have it all planned out for you! I haven't had a decent story in centuries!_

"There it goes again!" I spluttered. Percy stared at me in concern. "Are you all right?"

I touched my forehead. "I think so..." _Then I shall try it now... _the voice sounded slightly familiar. My image flickered.

Percy stood up suddenly. "...Nico?!" He tried to swipe through me, but I had already blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in some sort of forest. It was already late at night, and I could see the full moon shining above me. I stood, cautiously, and started loitering around.

"Why did you bring me here?" I called. There was no responce other than a faint echo. "Who are you? Why am I here?" Still no responce. I cursed in Ancient Greek. Somehow, this didn't feel right. As I continued walking around, I heard a deep growl. Every instinct in my body screamed, _Monster! _I pulled out my Stygian Ice sword.

A white saber-tooth tiger (wait-weren't they extinct?) jumped out from nowhere, and I lashed at it with my sword. It tried several times to bite me, but I dodged expertly. But I was exhausted from the beginning, and my strengh started to fade. After a while, The beast pounced at my ankle, and grabbed at it. It sunk its teeth into it, and I screamed in agony. I managed to grasp my sword (thank the Gods it was in reach) and stabbed the beast's neck. It whimpered and slipped away. I tried to chase after it, but my exhaustion and ankle betrayed me. I sank to the ground, clutching my throbbing ankle, which wasn't going to stop bleeding soon. I wished I had some ambrosia or nectar at my side, but an even worse hardship came into place. I was lost. And the beast was going to come again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for a long time, y'know, I needed to work on the other fanfics, and, c'mon, 2 reviewers? Okay you guys are awesome for reviewing my other fics, but *gasp* _this_ review button is shiny! Sorry, I regret nothing. No flames please( I'm not asking for too much, am I?), but without further ado, Chapter 2 (for some reason I seem to rhyme when I least expect to)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO :(**

**Oh, and by the way, my IQ of the Amazon Rainforest is _pretty low_, so if these "facts" about the rainforest aren't real, *whispers* don't blame me!**

**R&R!**

**(I think that was the longest AN I wrote so far O.o)**

* * *

Thalia POV

Hyperventilating, I crept through the rainforest. The "goodbye ceremony" was pretty straight-forward. A few hugs and Artemis drawling on about a lecture on how to not get killed. Trust the Olympians to assure you that you would die.

Cursing in Ancient Greek, I dusted the dirt off my jeans as I tripped over a thick vine. I grimaced as I walked over a herd of bugs, squashing, like, 80% of them. After walking for 5 minutes, with my bow and arrow at the ready, I heard a growl. I positioned my weapon where the sound came from, but my knees felt like jelly from walking so long. I was half-expecting the saber-tooth tiger to jump out at me, but the sound changed. And my huntress instinct told me it was a jaguar. It also told me to run for my life. Too late.

A pair of heavy paws pounced on my shoulder, bringing me down. I scrambled for dear life, but I was no match against it. Thinking back, I should've listened to Artemis's lecture. Then it bit down, hard.

I have to admit, I screamed like a girl. I mean, like a girly-girl. But I was in pain.

I had a sudden flash of _deja vu_, but then I realized it must've been the boy in my dream. The demigod was either extremely lucky to have survived that bite, or extremely powerful.

...

Did I justcall a boy powerful?

Sorry, I was getting off-topic. Blame my ADHD. Attention Deceit Hyperactivation Disorder, for anyone who wasn't sure. I screamed in pain, and I had that feeling that the Big 3 demgiods always had, the surge of energy that arrives to you when you get hurt. Trust me, I don't know _how _the Hades I flipped a jaguar, but I did. Forget about aiming the arrow, I stabbed it in it's eye. It growled like it wanted to get revenge, but slithered away, blinking it's bleeding eye. I almost felt sorry for it.

Almost.

* * *

I chewed on a block of ambrosia, and the pain healed up quickly, but my arm was still sore, like there was a bruise on my shoulder. My shoulders drooped as I realized I only had two blockes left...

... and hundreds more battles to win. Welcome to the life of Thalia Grace.

I had a few scraches down my back and my arm, a sore shoulder, and plus my legs left numb. And lady Artemis expected me to _live_?

I crumpled next to the nearest tree stump, whispering. "Gods of Olympus. Please. Help me."

Then a voice sounded. _Don't you realize? _I froze. _It's hopeless! No help! No nothing! _I felt my hands getting cold. _What is air_, I thought to myself.

_This is perfect! Oh, and I'll call your little friend! And, for the record, make it as dramatic as possible! _The voice sounded evil at first, like Gaea, but then it started squealing.

"My little friend?" I called. Except for the wind, there was no reply. Then, in the corner of my eye, a faint glow appeared. And my heart caught in my throat. The mother goat that had lead me when I ran away from home, the one who lead me to Luke, and guided me to my trusty sword...

"Amaltheia," I gasped, my voice croaking. When it galloped of, I ran, chasing it. _It's leading me to somewhere_, I realized.

_Your little friend, _the voice repeated inside my head, haunting me. But I was already following the goat.

It was hot in the afternoon when Amaltheia stopped at a clearing. There was a coloassal tree, letting some light leak through it. Amaltheia bleated and ran off, leaving me coughing at a dust cloud.

"Amaltheia," I croaked. "Wait..." But she was gone.

I ventured further into a clearing when I heard a voice. I ran up to the tree and turned my head, narrowing my eyes so I could see more clearly.

The boy from my dream had his back towards me, clutching his leg and wincing in pain. Up close, he looked extremely familiar.

"Gods..." I heard. "I keep hearing voices in my head, and I got bitten my a non-exsistent beast." I wanted to yell, "Voices? Same here!" but somehow my mouth wasn't working.

When he finally turned his head, I made a strangled sound. _Nico._ Why would _he _be _here_? He turned out to have excellent hearing skills and his hand reached out to twist his skull ring.

"Who's there?" He asked dangerously. I grumbled. Too late.

I stepped out in the clearing. I probably didn't look too well, with my hair blown up in all directions, scars all over the place. But who cares, _he _looked just as bad.

He turned sharply to face my direction. He looked as if he was about to speak, but he just stood there. frozen. After what seemed like a million years, he finally managed to get out, "_Thalia_?"

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! And they meet! Dun dun dun! What'll happen? R&R please! UvU**

**~Seven**


	3. Chapter 3

**No, your eyes aren't deceiving you... it's an update! :D Sorry that I haven't updated in forteen hundred years, AND SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY, but here's your chappie! **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ

**DISCLAIMER: DO I REALLY HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF I AM NOT A GUY LIVING IN TEXAS WHO LIKES TO THROW HIS MAIN CHARACTERS IN TARTARUS OK LIKE**

***THROWS PERCABETH IN TARTARUS* ****this is a children's book**

**AAANNYWAYS, here ya go!**

* * *

Nico POV

We stared at each other for a minute, and I finally mustered, "Wh-how did you get here?"

She shrugged, hanging her head, but I could feel her blushing underneath. "Lady Artemis sent me on a mission to hunt an extinct animal. I got lost." She looked up, but I could feel that she was hiding something. Then, something rang a bell. Extinct animal... extinct animal?

"Do you mean a saber-toothed tiger?"

"Yeah. If you mean the one that attacked you." I think she let it slip too easily, because a second later she covered her mouth. I must've been pretty dumbfounded, because she scowled. "Don't look at me like that. I just saw the scene in my dream."

Mortals would take that as a chance to flirt, but I knew better. I nodded knowingly.

"Don't worry. I'm lost too." I let my words sink in. We stood there for a moment.

* * *

"So, it's just you and me, right?" I sighed, slumping on a tree. Thalia scowled, and, reluctantly, slumped next to me.

"Nice attempt," she looked up, as if she were counting the stars, but there were no stara on a hot afternoon. "Guess we're really alone." She then explained the voice inside her head, and how we were hopelessly lost. I sat straighter.

"It's an immortal." I confirmed. "It's controlling my shadow traveling. One of the Olympians, maybe. It said something like, 'I haven't had a decent story for centuries.'"

Thalia visibly paled. "I-I only know one goddess who does that." I lifted my head up too.

"Who?" She looked at me, and half of her expression said, 'You dumb idiot! It's so obvious, even a moron could see it!' but the other half clearly showed, 'No. This is not happening.'

"Aphrodite. She's planning to get us together."

* * *

"Look, here's the plan," she said, knitting her eyebrows together. "We work together to survive, but we aren't having _any_, I repeat _no love _ever!"

My heart shattered to one thousand pieces. I looked at her, my eyes shards of glass, until she whipped her head bak to her huntress's bow.

"Look, let me show you some survival skills," she shrugged as if the matter that she confirmed that there was no love was on the bottom of her priority list, but I nodded anyways.

"Did you prepare any ambrosia, anyways?"

Shoot.

"Umm... no. Aphrodite didn't let me bring anything before dropping me into," my lips curled with disgust, "this place."

"Aphrodite is cruel." Thalia cursed, but she tried her best to be optomistic. "Look, Nick. First rule of the rainforest: don't touch colorful things. They're poisonous. More colorful. more poisonsus."

Although I knew that 50 years ago (technically), I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"In fact, don't touch anything. You don't want a nest of bees coming after you." A smile played on my lips, despite the situation we were in.

"You mean tracker jackers?" Thalia facepalmed.

"You read the Hunger Games?"

"Well, Annabeth sorta forced me to." Thalia gave me a I-feel-you-cuz look of sympathy, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Don't try to distract me. Second rule, don't play with fire."

"What am I, a two year-old?"

"This is a forest." I considered that.

"Point taken."

"If a fire spreads, stop, drop and roll."

"Duh!" She shot me a glare.

"This might be a simulation, but Lady Artemis isn't cruel. Aphrodite just took the oportunity when I was heading on a death mission. You made it even worse." She sighed in frustration.

"Sooo, we try to survive here until you kill the beast?" I asked, not getting the point.

Thalia was about to say something, probably saying something about how dumb I am, but a voice, which spoke in both of our minds, interupped my train of thoughts-

_No. Until you kiss._


	4. Chapter 4

***surveys row of angry readers* I'm *sobs* sorry *weeps* for *cries* not *buries head in shame* UPDATING! AND LEAVING YOU IN DAT CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I tend to blame cliffhangers.**

**Sorry, but now I welcome you, ladies and gentlemen and snails, (sorry, movie reference) to a new chappy! *slow applauding* jeez, tough crowd...**

**anyways, welcome back to the Thalico tunnel o' love!**

**DISCLAIMER: *guffaw* yes, percabeth is in tartarus! *guffaw***

**_NO_****. (btw, according to the House of Hades preview, percabeth survives the fall! Woot!)**

* * *

Thalia POV

I wasn't sure if I mentally, or physically screamed, but I shrieked. Now that we figured out the Voice was Aphrodite's, it became much clearer- and much creeper.

"No way. Imagine kissing di Angelo, ugh." I scrunched up my nose, and he looked a little hurt. Oh, well. Guess it's in the blood. I _did _feel a little sorry for him, though. Oh, well.

I could hear Aphrodite grit her teeth from the other end. _Well well, the stubborn type, hmm? If I'm not wrong, the _Amazon Rainforest _is pretty creepy, no? Then you won't get out any sooner, such a shame!_

I knitted my eyebrows together. "But-" _Huntress, right? I know nothing about hunting, so guess you won't be needing me anymore! Enjoy your time together! Toodles~!_

"Wait-" I started, but the line on Olympus, apparently, hung up. I could hear Nico sigh, his back facing me.

"Why don't we just kill the monster and play spin the bottle or something?" I hear him mutter.

"Oh, come on! It's... not that easy. I earned my role as a Huntress, after all."

We sat there, slumping against the tree for 5 minutes until I was finally fed up with wasps constantly buzzing in my hear.

"Hey, Nico? We should go out for a... jog. See if we can find the beast."

* * *

I soon found out, it wasn't easy to convince the Son of Hades. Or maybe it was the fact he held way too many grudges, but Bianca fixed that. Every once in a while I would crack a joke, and he would smile, faintly, but otherwise he would remain silent, or thinking about me going on a rampage- my bad._ Don't be harsh, even to boys, _I scolded myself. I cleared my throat, suddenly thirsty.

"Um, which days of week are the strongest?"

"What?" Nico's voice came out hoarse.

"Saturday and Sunday- because the rest are all weekdays." Nico's laugh sounded like a cough.

"We should really get water," he decided, voicing my thoughts. "And a rest."

"My legs are killing me," I agreed, and unfortunately, that was when Nico's ankle couldn't take it anymore. I heard him collapse behind me.

"Ow," he whined. I sighed, and helped him up. He felt like a bad habit; wanting to get rid of it, but you couldn't.

"I don't feel like walking," he wheezed. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the excruciating pain my legs were giving me.

"Then wait here. I'll fetch the water. Unlike _someone,_ I brought a canteen." I waved up an empty water bottle, which I devoured an hour ago. I could tell he didn't have energy to complain, so I gave him a warning stare not to move and started heading the other direction. I paused, remembering a tip Lady Artemis gave me.

"Oh, and if you meet any trouble, send me a signal, like a flare, or an Iris Message."

"I don't have a flare-signaler and I'm broke on drachmas." his tone was flat. Digging in my pocket, I fished out my only remaining two drachmas and handed it to him.

"There," I grumbled, giving him the drachmas. He looked at it as if it was real gold. He nodded. Standing up slowly, I left him alone.

* * *

_Oh, for god's sake! _I thought to myself. Even before I got anywhere, my mouth tasted like sandpaper, and I forgot the pinpoint of where Nico sat. _Aphrodite!_ I thought, frustratedly, If_ I get my hands on you... _by now, I already knew she left us completely clueless... ditcher. And, by five minutes, I was sprawled on the floor, climbing on all fours, when I heard the faint sound of water. I jerked my head up so fast there was a squeak, a sure sign that I twisted my neck-but I was in no mood to care-there was water!

I dashed in the direction it came from, and sure enough, a small waterfall was crashing perpendicularly on a small area of water. I didn't care if the water wasn't purifed, and I didn't care if I would get a stomach ache afterwards. I bent down and drank. The water, even though it tasted sour, was perfect, and I devoured five big gulps of water before I paused. I was hyperventilating again, and then, oh. _Right._ Nico di Angelo. Even if boys _were_ rather annoying, they didn't deserve to die of thirst. I filled up the canteen with water and dropped a purifying pill inside. It dissolved in no time, and I shook the water bottle one last time before slowly retreating back.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure emerge from behind a waterfall. _Cool, _I thought at first. _A __mysteriousus cave behind a waterfall, hmph. _Of course, I was in no shape of being adventurous, so I started going back, when-

_Grrrrrrrrrr._

I froze mid-step, and slowly turned back. My finger reached to my Hunter's bow. Then I saw it- the white tiger with violent black stripes down his back, looking at me with murderous eyes. Then I realized its teeth were too big for its mouth. Two words registered in my brain- _Saber-toothed tiger. _And it had spotted me.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the air around me shimmered, and I saw the panicked look of Nico di Angelo.

"Tha-thals! Help! There's a jaguar! I can't stand up!" Nico was clutching his sore knee, which started bleeding again, due to the dry skin. He eventually did, but the jaguar began to pounce, and Nico started running. Behind the jaguar, I spotted some colorful wasps hovering in the air, chasing them.

"Oh-okay! I could use some help-" Then, at the most important moment of Thalia Grace's life, the saber-tooth tiger decided to pounce. Things went in slow motion, and the only thought that crossed my head, was- _Oh, boy. Double Trouble._

* * *

**Ahhh! Cliffhanger! AGAIN! (sorry for torturing you with cliffhangers, but that's the way I roll.) I changed my username to Sassy Percabeth, if you haven't noticed, so don't get confused. I'll probably update after two or three weeks (school :( and exams) so, see you then!**

**~S. Percabeth**


End file.
